


We'll Meet Again

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Temptation to Redemption [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: They had belonged to one another since the day they had met. Nothing would ever come between them; nothing ever could.U.S. Marshal, Cameron Burke turns up in Hope County brandishing an arrest warrant for Joseph Seed. The Sheriff should have known better than to try and take him.There will be a prequel coming to this titled Temptation.





	1. Diverging Prophecy

_Warm bodies pressed close together, the moment unendingly intimate regardless of the afterglow of sex. Soft lips devoured by chapped ones. So enamoured two could become one and neither would notice the loss of their individuality, captives of passion – of unending love. They had belonged to one another since the day they had met. Nothing would ever come between them; nothing ever could._

"Pratt, let's go!" Hudson's voice was like a dagger through the mist of his memories. _Deputy Staci Pratt,_ Staci thought to himself, _not for much longer after tonight._ He finished the prayer he was supposed to be making quickly and joined his fellow enforcement officers outside. Sheriff Whitehorse, Deputy Hudson, Deputy Rook, Federal Marshal Burke. It was a clear enough night, some light fog, but Staci didn't care for the weather. A hurricane couldn’t stop this mission. He mostly tuned out the orders he was given by Whitehorse while he started the helicopter. As it ascended steadily he thought about his pricey apartment, belongings that meant nothing to him, just a bunch of expensive crap he'd bought to hide the fact he spent almost every night longing to see a familiar face on the pillow beside him. He would never see it again, not now he was flying into a warzone with a cargo charged like an explosive spark. How the fuck had that happened?

Rook was new to the situation, had joined their unit from another county, another state, Staci couldn’t really remember where. It had never mattered to him; he just knew that they were clueless about Hope County, about the Father. The Seed Family didn’t have total control of the whole County of course – the police station, for example, was just outside of their land, and a few other services. The Fire & Rescue came in from the next county, same as the hospital. No need for them in open farmland. However they still controlled Holland Valley, where the small town was established, the Whitetail Mountains, the most important thing there had been the Veteran’s Centre for soldiers the world had stopped caring about – everybody loved a hero of war but nobody wanted to see the pain those heroes endured – and the Henbane River, where the station had lost the County Jail to the Peggies. Staci was drawn from his thoughts hearing Joseph’s voice from Rook’s phone, _‘God demands we save those lost souls whether they want to be saved or not… and some will wish to harm us… Some will wish to destroy all that we have built here together. And some will betray us. And those in the outside world are blind. They do not believe. They have no faith. But I will make them see…’_

The Sheriff spoke as soon as they hit the signal barrier, “Hey Rookie, Rookie! You’re wasting your time, there’s no signal out here.” Staci slowly glanced over his shoulder at the three in the passenger seats, trying to escape the numbness suffocating him.

“Crossing over the Henbane now,” he informed them, noting how the Marshal was revising the arrest warrant. _Oh fuck, there he is,_ Hudson’s voice through the headset, noticing the concrete effigy to the Father. “Crazy motherfucker,” Staci smiled. He couldn’t believe they’d actually built it, but he was impressed. _Jesus…_ the Sheriff made him roll his eyes. _We’re officially in Peggie country,_ Hudson added, redundantly Staci thought, considering they’d been in the Henbane for a few minutes already.

“How much longer?” The Marshal interrupted them. Finally an intelligent word from somebody’s mouth – it was a shame it was followed up by the drone of Whitehorse.

“Just long enough for you to change your mind so we can turn this bird around.” Translation, so Pratt could fly them home. He thought on the Sheriff’s words, his mind drawn to memories of the man he loved. Was he ready for this? He had to be.

“You want me to ignore a federal warrant, Sheriff?”

“No, sir, I want you to understand the reality of this situation: Joseph Seed, he’s not a man to be fucked with. We’ve had run-ins with him before and they haven’t always gone our way. Just sometimes… sometimes, it’s best to leave well enough alone.”

“Yeah well, we have laws for a reason, Sheriff. And Joseph Seed’s gonna learn that.” Burke didn’t understand because he couldn’t. No one ever saw until it was too late to go back.

“Pratt,” Staci had been discreetly checking on them as they spoke, mostly focusing on his flying, but he turned his head as much as was safe when he was addressed. “Open a call with dispatch.”

“Ten-four,” he reached over and connected the call, thinking that Hudson could have done it instead if she’d just take the time out of her day to learn how to fly.

“Whitehorse to Dispatch. Over.” Staci tuned out, still hearing the words but turning his attention to the treetops, estimating from memory their direction.

“Go ahead, Earl.”

“We’re approaching the compound, Nancy. Over.”

“Roger, Sheriff. Still planning to go through with this? Over.”

“We are, unfortunately, still trying to talk sense into our friend the Marshal. Over.”

“Alright… he’s lucky I’m not there. If you get into any trouble you just let me know. Over.”

“Ten-four. Over and out.” It occurred to him he should really engage with the team in case they noticed he wasn’t fully immersed in the mission. If he was caught unawares now it would cost him everything.

“Maybe we shoulda brought Nancy along with us instead of the Probie.” It was a term that had stuck with him since the days he was training to be a Firefighter. He was just a kid back then, eighteen years old and ready to sacrifice himself for those in need. “These Peggies wouldn’t fuck with her.”

“Pratt,” Hudson scolded, like she had any authority over him.

“Why do you keep calling them Peggies?” Once again, an intelligent question from the Marshal.

“Project at Eden’s Gate: P. E. G. – Peggies.” Staci suddenly had trouble swallowing when the island came into his sights. He reached for his flask of water – a gift from his brother-in-law-to-be. The ring carefully hung on the hidden necklace he wore felt burning hot against his chest. “It’s what the locals call ‘em.” Disguising his distress, Staci offered Hudson a drink, knowing she would turn it down. “You know, they started off harmless enough a few years back. But now they are armed to the teeth, they’re lookin’ for a fight.”

“Are you scared Sheriff?” The Marshal almost mocked.

“We’re here. Compound’s just below,” Staci interrupted them, swiftly ending the conversation. The Sheriff sighed heavily through the headset. “Oh my Jesus,” Staci turned the ‘copter into position, trying to see past Hudson.

“This is a bad idea.”

“Last chance, Marshal…”

The Marshal sighed too, but his seemed to be exasperation-fuelled instead of fear, “We’re going in.”

“Set her down,” Whitehorse ordered. Staci hesitated again, preparing himself for what would happen from the moment he landed. “Pratt,” Whitehorse ordered again, firmer.

“Roger that,” he brought the helicopter down to a landing just outside the entrance to the Compound, trying not to look to the sign for the Church. While he followed the procedure on internal autopilot, Whitehorse’s voice came through the headset again.

“Dispatch, you still there?”

“Yes, go ahead Sheriff.”

“You don’t hear from us in fifteen minutes send in everyone. Call the goddamn National Guard if you have to. Over.”

“Yessir, Sheriff. I’ll be praying for you.” Staci didn’t cut the call, intending to speak to Nancy while the others were in the Church. If things went to plan, nobody would have to die today.  

“Now listen up.” Whitehorse addressed them. Staci turned with the others to listen but didn’t bother removing his headset. He knew he would be left behind. The biggest mistake the force ever made was assuming he was the weakest among them just because he was quiet, distant. “Three rules: stick close, keep your guns in your holsters and let me do the talking. Got it?”

“Got it!” Marshal called out over the sound of the rotating blades.

“Rookie?” The deputy nodded in response to Whitehorse. Pratt didn’t think he’d ever heard them say more than a handful of words. “Alright everyone, stay sharp. Let’s go.”

As the four made their way towards the church, Staci caught familiar faces in the corner of his eye. A few Peggies made their way to the helicopter, relaxed with welcoming smiles on their faces. “Have you come home to us, Brother Staci?”

They met years back, Staci Pratt and the Seed brothers. Back when Eden's Gate was first forming, while the brothers were finding their way. Staci had been the first to go through Jacob's trials, the only one to suffer every hardship willingly from the start. He'd fought hard to prove himself and at the end was rewarded with the love and respect of his new family. He could still remember Jacob's strong embrace, John's tender kiss and Joseph's reassuring touch as he was finally welcomed to be with the man he loved.

“I hope so,” Staci returned the smile, “But it is God who will decide if I may return home. I must protect the flock. Keep your distance if you can, I won’t let them hurt our Father. God will not let them take him far.” The small group backed away from the aircraft, satisfied with his answer. “You catch all that Nancy?”

“Every word, you must miss John?” Her voice was still afraid, but he appreciated the reassuring tone she tried to add.

“I do,” he admitted. “I miss him every hour of every day. Does that make me weak?”

“No, it proves your strength that you didn’t return until your work was done. Thanks to your help, I can make sure no more arrest warrants come.”

“If only we’d been able to stop this warrant,” Staci sighed, slouching in his seat. “Those stupid vloggers.” If he had been there he would have executed them before they had a chance to escape. Joseph told him he resembled Jacob’s wrath at times but he always knew who to kill and who should join them, some instinctual gift that came with his need to protect his family.

“God has a plan, Brother. This could be his way of returning you home,” Nancy suggested. “Be safe out there.”

A commotion interrupted their conversation and Staci’s heart sank when he saw Joseph walking calmly to towards him in handcuffs. God would not let them take the Father, he knew that much. _Pratt! Get us outta here._ He could have sworn the Sheriff shouted through everyone yelling. Reluctantly Staci started ascending again, feeling the weight of fellow project members grabbing onto the helicopter to try and pull them down. The smarter ones stayed back, remembered that outside of blood Staci was the most devoted to the cause. It got so hectic as he tried to get the helicopter flying that he wasn’t sure who shouted what, or even what came out of his own mouth. _Close the fuckin’ door! Get ‘em off the windshield! Get us the fuck outta here! Pratt! Climb! Shake ‘em off! Fuck! We’re too heavy! Jesus! Nancy, Nancy, come in Nancy! Do you copy? Nancy!_ **Bang.** The gun shot startled him. Panic set in his stomach, his throat closing up, until Joseph’s voice broke through the chaos. Even as a body jammed the rotor and they went spiralling to the ground, Amazing Grace, the Father’s song, comforted Pratt enough for him to know it would all be okay.

After the darkness came the pain. Staci opened his eyes, his head heavy from his body hanging upside down; held in his seat by his harness. There was heat, burning, something in his mind told him the engine was going to explode and in the distance of his consciousness he heard voices, Nancy, Joseph... In the flames Staci saw a vision.

**Deputy Rook running with the Marshal, leaving the rest of them to die. Being thrown off the road. Marshal getting caught and lost in the bliss. Rook waking up on the shore to kill her way through Hope County. Explosions, gunshots, fire… John laying dying on the ground _What if Joseph is right? Did you ever stop to think about that… You want this key because you think you’re saving people but they are already safe...You don’t understand. You don’t believe. You don’t care! May God have mercy on your soul…_ Joseph’s statue falling, the prison burning, Angels lost to the bliss mown down like their lives meant nothing. A girl, Faith, trying to share the Father’s word, until… _You still don’t understand. You don’t know what it is you’re doing… You were the start. You’ll be the end… If you don’t listen to him… he’ll be right._ She drowns for it. Burning rage, arrows through heads, wolf blood soaking the earth… Jacob stumbling to find somewhere to die _Empires rise, empires fall… closer to the edge… right here on schedule… you did everything he said you would do. And you didn’t even know it. You had no fucking clue._ Pained howls of the Judges. Joseph’s tears, eulogies to the fallen, _John was not perfect. My Faith… she was not the first to carry that name, but she was the most devoted.  Jacob was a fighter… Another seal has been opened. My family… they’ve been taken… by a snake in the garden! …I was blind, but now I see._ Rook taking them all to confront Joseph. Seeing the destruction. _When are you gonna realise that every problem cannot be solved with a bullet?_ Joseph in handcuffs… the birds escaping, not flying fast enough… the bombs… the end... screaming, burning…death. And then… a simple way to stop it all. God’s will. **

Staci came back to himself. For the first time he understood completely what Joseph meant when he described God speaking the Word in his ear. His vision terrified him, whole body shaking, but he couldn’t be afraid, he didn’t have the luxury. Joseph was speaking but he still couldn’t make out the words, his body and mind trying desperately to catch up to each other. _BEGIN THE REAPING!_ His door opened, hands cut him free from his harness and he was dragged from the helicopter, kicking and screaming until Jacob’s familiar hands took him. Whoever had rescued him from the wreckage must have grabbed his flask because Jacob was putting it to his lips, trying to get him to drink. He came to his senses and pulled away, standing on shaky legs, watching Hudson and Whitehorse being restrained as the Marshal escaped. Flames flicked higher with Joseph’s voice.

“Let them burn. This is God’s will. This is their punishment.” Joseph was wrong. Staci shook his head, falling back to the ground and screaming as the Deputy escaped into the forest. His vision was coming true. It couldn’t come true. John appeared beside him but his eyes searched for Jacob again. The rifle. He knew where to go. God had shown him where and why. Vaguely he heard John trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Rook. I can't let you set the world on fire…" He breathed, getting back up and taking the rifle from Jacob. He ran past the Sheriff and Hudson, ignoring their shouts as well as those of his family; it didn’t matter what they had to say if they were dead. It took time but he managed to reach the shore, stumbling to a halt and readying the rifle. Whoever had given chase stopped behind him, but didn’t try to interfere. They could all here the gunfire approaching. “Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death…” Staci whispered, calming his nerves temporarily. An explosion preceded a truck flying off the road and into the water; the Marshal escaped the water onto the shore and was captured. He wasn’t who the bullet was meant for. Rook surfaced a few moments later, unnoticed by the others. Staci took the shot, shooting them through the head; then another, killing Dutch. What he had seen haunted his vision, it wasn’t enough. Fear left Staci firing until he’d emptied every remaining bullet into the deputy's body, a lifeless husk.

"You're shaking," John eased the gun from his fingers, handing it to his eldest brother so he could wrap his arms around Staci.

"What did you see, my son?" Joseph laid a comforting hand on Staci's shoulder, hating to see such a beloved member of his family reduced to tears. Of course he would know what it felt like.

"I saw the end. I saw you all die... I had to stop it," Staci lifted his head from John's shoulder to kiss him. "They were weak. They would destroy the world. They would not listen." His heart raced in his chest but at least now he knew his family were safe. John returned his gaze with affectionate comprehension.

"They will not take anything from us," Jacob assured him, forever protective of his adopted brother.

"John, I think Staci needs to go home," Joseph instructed. "We will deal with the snakes that have entered our garden. We will follow Staci’s lead."


	2. The Open Arms of Home

Exhaustion took Staci quickly, allowing John to bathe and redress him while he slept. The bloodied uniform was sent to be destroyed; nobody intended to set him back out into the world so he had no further use for it. Plans were in motion now but Staci had done his job and now he was going to be rewarded. Jacob knocked on the door and entered quietly; John was impressed that his animalistic brother could be so stealthy. “Faith wants to meet the infamous fourth Seed brother. I told her you wouldn’t want company until morning.”

“Thank you Jacob,” John answered, his words whispered against Staci’s hand that was clenched tightly in his own. “I keep asking God when he’ll wake up. I’m worried about him, Jacob. I’ve never seen him so distressed.”

Jacob sat at Staci’s feet, “I think he was gone too long personally. Probably overwhelmed him to be away from you like that, and then this vision from God that he saw when he thought he was going to die pushed him over the edge.” He pulled a music box from his pocket and wound it up, “I had this made as a wedding gift, but I think it will help wake him up now.”

John took the box when Jacob stretched his hand out. The room filled with the melody of their song, “It’s perfect, thank you.” He put the box on the bedside table gingerly so Staci could focus. “Has Joseph decided what’s going to happen with the other three pulled from the wreckage?”

“He wants to use them as propaganda before Staci decides what to do with them. He’s convinced himself that the reason God sent Staci this vision was because he had a holy mission that he couldn’t carry out as the Father.”

“And what do you believe?” John didn’t hold Jacob’s scepticism against him. A soldier that had suffered what his brother had would always have doubts, the devil had consumed a piece of Jacob’s soul, but those doubts didn’t define him. Jacob would have a place in Eden regardless of his scars.

“I believe Staci has the right to decide what happens to them and I’ll shoot anyone that argues.” Jacob’s tone left no room to argue and it filled John with pride.

“I keep forgetting that you and Joseph love him as much as I do.” It wasn’t just John his fiancé had pulled from the brink. “I’m going to raise a family with him; I’ve already chosen the baby I want to be ours.”

In his peripheral vision John saw Jacob’s hand on the hilt of his knife, “You’ve been betraying Staci?”

“No!” John was horrified at the thought. “I would never do that. Not again. I was just considering that Nick Rye has repeatedly refused my offers to protect his family and I’d hate for an innocent child to be left behind.”

Jacob threw his head back and laughed, “You want to execute the Ryes and claim their baby as your own? What if it asks who squeezed it out? How you gonna explain that to the little bastard?”

“We’ll tell it Faith was our surrogate,” John defended himself petulantly. “I don’t want to have to have sex with a woman to have our child. I couldn’t cope with Staci doing that.”

Taking pity with a much gentler tone, Jacob comforted him, “It’s a good idea. Speak to him about it – you already know he wants a kid of his own. Fuck knows why. He’d be good at it though. And if you can’t have their baby, I could always… you know. I’m gonna go smoke that leftover meat.” John didn’t ask why, he knew it was for Staci. Since the last time they’d seen each other Staci had lost weight. He supposed he was lucky he had Joseph and Faith to keep him healthy and active, whereas Staci had been completely alone with only Nancy to communicate occasionally through.

“Hey Jacob,” John turned, looking at his brother in the doorway. “Would you really give up your own child for us?”

“I wouldn’t really be giving it up, would I? I’d still be helping out as scary Uncle Jake.” He closed the door behind him, leaving John to think.

Familiar notes chased away nightmares of blazing shadows, echoes of futures that would never be. Staci hadn’t had a firm grasp on his own psyche in a while but home seemed to steady him; it felt good to think clearly again. He opened his eyes and chuckled at John, sleeping with Staci’s fingers partially between his lips. “I’ve missed you,” Staci whispered, using his free hand to caress John’s head. The music box was slowing down, making one last run of its song before it needed winding again. “ _We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do, ‘til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._ ” His singing outlasted the valiant efforts of the music box to stay alive, but Staci couldn’t care less when he saw John’s smile. “I know it’s our song but I still don’t want it to be the first dance at our wedding.”

“I know, but we have to squeeze it in the playlist somewhere. You don’t want to be stuck listening to Set Those Sinners Free all night.” John leaned in to finally kiss his tender lips. “I missed you so much I don’t know how my heart will recover.”

Staci’s gaze focused on the tattoo machine on a trolley in the corner of the room, “I have an idea for how you want to patch the wound. Marking up my sins John?”

“Marking up my claim, I want to make sure you can never leave again,” John began rolling his sleeves up.

“You’re such a romantic,” Staci gripped his shirt – waistcoat hanging on the balcony rail outside to dry – and dragged him down onto the bed. “But I haven’t had you in months. I almost forgot what your voice sounded like. It was the worst experience of my life.”

John groaned, “You know we can’t yet. The Fa-ah!” He was cut off by Staci biting his wrist.

“John, I love you, but if you don’t make out with me right now I am gonna tell Jacob he can have your plane.” Staci warned. All he could think and feel was that finally, _finally,_ had John back in his arms and nothing was going to stop him enjoying the reunion. Except John was pulling away and bringing his hands around his neck. The chain broke with a harsh tug that jolted Staci forwards to see the engagement ring land in John’s waiting palm.

“Not even another marriage proposal?” He couldn’t resist teasing Staci now that he was returning to his normal self, pushing down the worries about the spark that was missing from the younger’s eyes. He gently slid the ring back on Staci’s finger, sealing his promise with a kiss.

“I already said yes a thousand times,” Staci smirked to him, remember the incredible night of sin they had celebrated with. “And I’ll say it a thousand more if I have to.” His stomach growled and he groaned, “I don’t need food, I need you.”

John helped him out of the bed, “I am here – I’m not going anywhere. Come on, Jacob made you dinner and apparently Joseph’s keeping those _friends_ of yours prisoner until you decide what to do with them.” As soon as he was on his own weight, Staci collapsed against John. Taking it in stride, and expecting it after Staci’s episode, John swung his arm under Staci’s knees.

“You don’t have to carry me,” Staci scolded but deep down he was scared. He’d put his blackouts and memory gaps down to the stress of being away from John before. He had no idea what he would do if he was actually sick, or how his family would react.

“I don’t but I will. You promised me you would take care of yourself,” there was an underlying anger in John’s tone, not directed at Staci specifically, more at the situation that they’d been forced into by the world around them, but nonetheless it tied knots of anxiety in Staci’s gut.

“I’m sorry,” Staci helped by opening the door for John, “Things just got so tough after Hudson and Whitehorse got harder on my case, and the civilians hated me. I heard them calling me names, picking apart everything I did. I needed you so badly.” He hoped to soothe his fiancé’s anger with gentle kisses along his jaw while they travelled to the dining room. The smell of meat wafted in through the open windows, causing Staci to salivate while his body became vocal over his hunger.

John distracted him from the wait by stoking the fire, “It’s over now. You’re home. We’re going to get married and start a family together. Nobody will ever send you away again. Besides, Joseph predicted the fall coming soon.”

Despairing agony coursed through his veins. For a long, terrifying moment Staci was lost in his vision again. Nuclear winds poisoning his skin, the horror of knowing he wouldn’t see the man he loved, wouldn’t be allowed through Eden’s gates for his sins. “No… They would have come. Cleansing fires but you’d already be dead. Jacob would have tried to protect me but the damn Probie was going to kill him too. Joseph would have been forced to wait for Eden with the one who took everything from us. I couldn’t let it happen.”

John didn’t know what to say so he said nothing, moving to the couch on the other side of the central fireplace. They stayed there, John drawing vague animal shapes with his fingertips on Staci’s back to calm him, until Jacob walked in holding a metal platter with a joint of meat surrounded by vegetables. A few of the trusted Chosen followed him in, setting the table in silence. Nobody judged Staci for what he was suffering, every one of them grateful to see him home where he belonged. Sometimes John wondered if Staci ever did betray them how many of the Chosen would show to be loyal to him over the Father. Not that it would ever happen.

“Come on Peaches, wake up. It’s dinner time,” Jacob squeezed Staci’s shoulder fondly. Given time Staci would snap out of whatever the experience had done to him, and if he didn’t Jacob would be happy to use his military techniques to restore their brother. He was relieved when Staci smirked at the meal through the flames.

“Thought you liked ‘em skin and bones, Jake-y boy – makes the troops stronger.”

“I like you healthy. Do you have any idea how much _whining_ I’ve had to put up with? Then there was the tears and sharing my bed. John is not cut out for life without you so you better get back to your old self.”

The three men relocated to their places at the table, Jacob carving great slabs of meat from the joint with a polished blade. Staci smiled slowly at a bloodstain Jacob must have missed on his wrist, “It’s good to be home. I’ll be fine, I promise. Could do with a few runs through your training course but I’m still me. I’m still going to help John with confessions, give sermons with Joseph and cull the weak with you.” A different kind of fire burned in Staci’s eyes now, fuelling both relief and adoration in John. Whatever had happened to him had affected, there was denying that, but Staci was quickly returning to his former self. Jacob was right when he called him the strongest in the family. “I’m going to enjoy tonight with my future husband, and tomorrow you can help me make sure that what I saw will _never_ happen.”

“I hope that before you follow through with that plan you spare some time to spend with your family,” Joseph closed the doors behind him to give them privacy. “The Lord will spare us for our gluttony tonight when we are celebrating the return of the second prophet.” Rising to meet him, Staci let Joseph come close enough to press their foreheads together.

“I understand now Father, in ways I never knew I could. The Word was haunting to experience but I did what God wanted. It was not God who sent them to us, it was the Devil. God just made sure I would be there – showed me what would happen if the Devil had his way and then showed me what He needed me to do to save our family.”

Joseph’s eyes widened in understanding, “Then God has decided it is time for our family to be together.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Staci, “Welcome home.”

Leaning into Joseph’s hold, Staci closed his eyes, “It’s good to be home, Joseph.” He pulled back and took his seat beside John once again. “Join us? I hear you’ve attempted to expand the family twice since I left.” Jacob divided the feast onto an extra plate, sitting opposite Staci so he could steal the gravy first.

“We had an interesting prospect with a woman called Selena, but lust had corrupted her. She tried to steal John from you so Brother Jacob threw her into a fire pit,” Joseph spoke with a disinterested tone. “I was blinded by her lies. I’ve picked our current Faith much more carefully.”

“You remember Rachel Jessop?” John interjected. “The girl you wanted me to investigate because you thought her Father needed to confess for something evil.”

“Faith’s story is not ours to tell,” Joseph scolded lightly, “But she is eager to meet you. Faith knows what you are, who you are. I’ll let you make your own judgements but I think we have the right Faith this time.”

“I remember Rachael Jessop,” Staci nodded. “As long as she can be trusted not to stray like the others, I’ll be happy to accept her.”

Pouring a glass of water, John kissed his cheek, “Don’t think about it tonight. Tonight is about having you home.” The meal took longer than any of them anticipated, Joseph probing about the vision until Jacob scolded him and Staci rediscovering his appetite now he wasn’t so far from home.

It had been a vital necessity to reassure his bonds with his adopted family for Staci after his extended absence, more than he himself knew. Sooner than expected impatience, egged on by the anticipation of physical love, drove Staci to feign tiredness. Jacob and Joseph meant the world to him in an analogy where John was the molten core. The ruse lasted through the extinguishing of the fire, only fading away with click of the bedroom lock.

Teeth piercing his thigh like a viper brought Staci back from his haze of natural bliss, pima cotton sheets against his cheek, the fabric gently caressing his body. John’s tastes might have been expensive, even extravagant at times, but it paid off when passion took over. There was a small damp patch forming under his face from the way his long hair could only ever dry in its own time thanks to their shared shower, but Staci really didn’t care with John’s hands on his ass and hot breath against his sacrum. “Enjoying the view?” Staci mumbled, worn out by his final welcome home. John chuckled through open mouthed kisses up each vertebrae of his spine. When their lips met Staci bit John’s tongue, holding it between his teeth to tease the kind of pain he knew his lover enjoyed. “Not your doll. That was some pretty great welcome home sex though,” Staci held his palm against the scar of SLOTH over his lover’s sternum and lowered his head to John’s chest. The steady beating of his heart lulled Staci better than any lullaby or sleeping pill.

“Just wait until we’re married,” John’s arms tightened around Staci, his own fingers following the path of LUST on Staci’s hip. “It’ll be even better when it’s not a sin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten rid of the awful sex scene and replaced it with something better for your reading pleasure ;) 
> 
> [ORIGINAL NOTE] This was my first official consensual sex scene so constructive criticism and feedback are more than welcome to help me improve my writing skill!


End file.
